Broken Hearts and Love at First Sight
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: An unlikely duo meet up and its love at first sight
1. Hell Yeah

Thoughts are in italics

Sam had just seen Jason and Robin in a passionate liplock and ran from the hospital wing. _How could he do that to me? Why? I thought he loved me? I thought that we were supposed to be getting married and having a family. _"I am through with him now" said Sam. She walked out of the ER doors and out to the parking lot. She got to her car and just sobbed. She had never felt so sad since Lila had died. She then heard someone say "Hello". She turned around and saw Lucky Spencer. Who happened to be unlucky in love and newly single after Elizabeth Webber had dumped him to go back to Ric Lansing her former husband. _What was Elizabeth thinking? I mean look at him. He is gorgeous and from what i hear a really nice guy._ _Maybe he needs someone too as much as i need someone._

"Hello, Lucky"

"Are you alright, Sam"

"No, I'm not alright Lucky"

"What happened"

"Well, I had went home to get Jason some supplies and came back and found him and Robin making out. I confronted them and they basically said they are in love and so forth"

"Oh Sam. I am so sorry" _What the hell is the matter with Jason? Robin over Sam? You couldnt compare Sam to Robin, Sam was better on so many levels_

"I'm not. It's better i learned the truth before we were married"

"I wish i would have"

"Are you sorry you married Elizabeth?"

"I guess not, I mean we had some happy times."

"But the bad outshadow the good, dont they"

"Pretty much. It had been so much simpler when we were kids. I mean we loved each other and there was no-one else in the world that we wanted for each other. But then Helena had to mess with my head"

"Yeah, I am hearing this Helena woman is really messed up"

"You dont know the half of it"

"Look i dont want to be like too forward, But did you want to go and talk"

"I would definately like to" admitted Lucky. He had seen her around and liked what she had.

So Lucky and Sam headed to Kellys for a cup of Coffee

"So, What exactly is it that you do?"

"Im in the salvage business, not that much anymore i mean since i had Lila"

"Lila?"

"Yeah, She was my daughter"

"What do you mean _was_"

"Well she died when she was born or was dead when she was born. Any way i say it, It still isnt any less sad"

"Im sorry Sam"

"It's not your fault. I got into an argument with Alexis and then i dont really know what happened. The next thing i remember was Jason telling me that Lila was dead" said Sam her voice choking

Lucky instinctively rubbed his hand on her arm up and down in a soothing motion

"It's gonna be okay, Sam"

"How do you know"

"Well when i lost Elizabeth, I lost Cameron too"

"I forgot, Im sorry"

"It's okay"

"So your a cop, right?"

"Yeah, Its way against my fathers wishes"

"Well my father didnt really care about me, so be happy yours does"

"My father cares about no-one but himself and Jack Daniels"

"Lucky, Dont say that"

"Its true. He is either nasty or drunk or both"

He sipped his coffee and looked at her. She was beautiful. He couldnt resist

He kissed her

"What the--" said Sam


	2. Hearts On Parade

"I am so sorry" said Lucky. _What the hell is wrong with me? Here we are both vulernable and I go do a stupid thing like that. God I am so stupid. No wonder Elizabeth cheated on me_. "I shouldn't have done that, Sam" said Lucky sincerely.

"It's okay Lucky really. You are just lonely and I understand that I am too you know. We just need to get our emotions in check at the door because I wouldn't want every conversation to be about Elizabeth and Jason or us locking lips" said Sam. _I am a very bad girl. I know we are you know vulnerable and all but that kiss set me on fire. Stop thinking this Sam and get a grip. Friends..new friends..you don't even know him that well. Do not go down that path. _"Look, Lucky I think that we can help each other out and be really good friends. I know that it would be nice to know that I can come home and have someone to call. Someone who knows what I am going through, but that's all I want right now. I mean I don't want to hurt you or jump into something head first" said Sam.

"I understand Sam, it was just a moment of weakness" said Lucky. _One that i want to repeat over and over again in the future._

They both looked at each other for awhile and thought about what had happened in the past few years to them. Sam coming to Port Charles and experiencing loss in so many ways. She lost Jax, Sonny, Jason, her brother Danny even though he wasn't really her brother and worst of all her little girl Lila and Lucky lost his mother, never really had his father, had to deal with a rebellious Lulu, dealing with Nikolas after Courtney died and not to mention his wife cheated on him.

_I can not tell him about what is going on with who my mother is. That would be insane I mean I am sure that Emily knows and god even can tell you she can't keep her mouth shut and i don't know if he would tell anyone...would he? Oh god this is all so insane. Maybe I should just come out and say it. What is the worst that could happen. She could find out and then all hell would break loose? Eh so what. I have always had to deal with it. Get it together Sam and just talk to someone other than that robot Jason about it._

Lucky looked at Sam wondering what she was thinking about.

_I am sure she thinks I am a complete moron..an insensitive one at that. She probably wants to throw me against that wall and just beat me up because she isn't over Jason and I guess I still harbor some feeling for Elizabeth..although i doubt love is what it is. What is she thinking about? she seems to be deep in thought like it's very important. Maybe she will tell me whatever it is._

"Lucky, If i tell you something will you promise that you won't tell anyone else" said Sam. She was obviously nervous because the last person she trusted didn't exactly repay her with love and affection.

Lucky listened as she spoke_.She might trust me..this could mean that she is going to tell me whatever it is_

"Of course Sam, whatever you tell me is just between you and I" said Lucky encourgaging her to tell him.

Sam took a deep breathe. "Alright Here's the thing, My parents were not my parents. It turns out that i was adopted" said Sam hurriedly because she was afraid it wouldn't come out.

"Do you know who your mom and dad are?" asked Lucky hoping that maybe he could help her someway.

"I know who my mom is at least and I am not pleased" said Sam. _Why would anyone be pleased with the fact that their mother was the woman that they hated most in the world._

"Well who is it?" asked Lucky. She didn't sound like she was happy to know her mom like they weren't what she wanted._ It can' t be as bad as it seems whoever this person is._

"It's Alexis" said Sam letting out a deep sigh.


	3. Maybe won't do

"Alexis? As in Alexis Davis" asked Lucky. He was taken back by this. He knew one thing though; Sam despised Alexis with everything she had inside her.

"Yeah, Alexis Davis. The Woman I hate most in this world is my mother" said Sam._ Hate is really an understatement. Alexis is so selfish and only thinks of herself. I hope she gets what is coming to her. She should burn in hell for giving me up like i was yesterday's trash._

"Does Alexis know that you are her daughter" said Lucky. _What the hell do I say here? Your right to hate Alexis? I can't say that I mean Nikolas would be furious and no offense Sam but i don't know you well enough to risk losing my brother over this or the attorney who comes at all times of night if your ever in trouble._

"No, She doesn't know" said Sam. She didn't know that she was her daughter. But Sam felt like Alexis did even though she didn't. _It doesn't matter if she knows or not. She should never have given a child up for adoption...especially me._

"I don't want to upset you here, Sam. But I feel like maybe she might have an explanation for what happened and why" said Lucky. _Alexis probably did have an explanation. It seems strange that she would willingly just give up her child. But she is a Cassadine so anything's possible. Oh my god..She's a Cassadine. What if she didn't willingly give Sam up?_

Sam looked at Lucky trying to think of what to say. She finally formed a sentance in her mind that she was happy with and said "Lucky, Alexis always has some sort of excuse for why she does what she does and I honestly don't care anymore what her reasons are because they are never going to be good enough to make me put aside this anger i keep holding towards her" _I don't think I will ever forgive that woman. There is a woman who doesn't deserve to have two healthy children and a husband. Here I am alone and childless._

"Sam, Theres a possibility I don't think that you may have considered" said Lucky. _Here I go I am going to make a big mistake by even mentioning it. But what if it is true?_

"What possibility is that?" asked Sam. _Where is he going with this?_

"Alright bear with me, Alexis is really a Cassadine. Natasha Cassadine to be more specific, right?" Lucky asked

Sam nodded

"Well if she was pregnant at that young an age and enrolled in a boarding school than I am sure that the Cassadine's would not like that" Lucky took a breath in. _You can do this Lucky just pull yourself together._ "Okay so add two and two together" he said.

Sam tried to think of what he could mean, But she was just missing the point. _What is he talking about? "_What are you saying" Sam asked

"I am saying that Mikkos wasn't the kindest man in the world. What if Alexis didn't voluntarily give you up? What if Mikkos made her give you up. I mean I know a lot about the Cassadines from this whole Spencer-Cassadine feud thing that my dad cooked up years ago. I got to thinking about Alexis just handing you over to someone and I can't see it even when she was a young scared girl. I don't think that she would just do that..not unless she had to. It's not like her. She could have easily given up Kristina because she thought it would give her a better life but she didn't. I really think that something happened back then" said Lucky _Only time will tell if she could consider that a possibility._

Sam looked at him a little stunned and puzzled. "What could have happened to make her just give me up" said Sam _What if Lucky is right? What if I am in the wrong here? Alexis is no saint but maybe she didnt give me away on purpose. _

"I don't know the reasons that made her do it. But i have a feeling that if you ask her she might be able to tell you what happened. Maybe you could have a relationship with your mother" said Lucky._ Maybe she could. Maybe Alexis can tell her whatever happened back then and it wll all work out._

"Well what about Lila and Danny. I mean she's still responsible for that" said Sam. _Admit it Sam these are just excuses, you must be mother and daughter._

_How am I gonna put this delicately._ "Sam, Lila was not Alexis's fault. Yes, she shouldnt have bullied you and that was wrong. But from what i heard from Elizabeth and Nikolas and everyone else they said you had a medical condition that made you lose your baby. Danny wasn't her fault really either. Patrick "Cocky-Doc" Drake made that decision. Alexis refused to make that decision and he did. You want to blame someone for Danny being dead? you blame Patrick" said Lucky. _I wonder if that worked._

"Yeah, Maybe your right" she said.

She stood up and then said to Lucky as she gathered her things "I am going to see my mother"._ I have never been so scared in my life. What if she just didn't want me and threw me away? What if for some reason I am wasn't what she wanted?_

"See you later and good luck, Sam" said Lucky as she left and went out the door. _Good Luck Sam._

Sam got to Alexis's place about 15 minutes later and knocked on the door.

"Sam?" _What is she doing here? I am sure she probably wants to scream at me for her spilling tomato sauce on her shirt or something equally as trivial._

_"_Alexis..we need to talk" said Sam. _Boy do we ever._


	4. Highs and Lows

"Talk about what?" asked Alexis. _I am really not in the mood for another lecture about the whole Lila-Danny-my life is your fault scenario._

"My Mother" said Sam. _I cant believe I just said that…it sounded..i don't even know how that sounded._

"Your mother? Why would I know anything about that" said Alexis puzzled that Sam would come to her.

Sam walked into Alexis's place and said "You would know something about it because you are her" said Sam. _I just dropped a bombshell and I bet she's going to say "oh you figured that out did you"_

"That's impossible...my other daughter died in a car accident when she was 3 years old" said Alexis. _Sam---she cant be my daughter._

"No, she didn't…im her. I'm obviously not dead Alexis. Now, we can stand here and argue over whether or not I really am your daughter or you can just accept it because I have files and files and all these papers that prove it" said Sam. _Here we go.._

"Fine, you're my daughter then..what do you want?"asked Alexis. _Im sure that came out harsh._

"I want to know why" said Sam. _Damn right I want to know why._

"You want to know why what" asked Alexis clearly still processing all the information that had just been revealed to her.

"Why you didn't want me" said Sam. _Yeah or why I was tossed in the trash like a bad salad._

"That is not true, Sam" said Alexis. _You want to know why? My familys crazy that's why._

"Come on Alexis, Just tell me why you felt like I wasn't as worthy as Kristina or Molly and it'll all come to light" said Sam now on the verge of tears.

Alexis could see that Sams eyes were welling up full of 20 years worth of tears and wasn't sure what to do. There was always the truth.

"Now you have nothing to say? That's ironic since before you knew all you did was lecture me and tell me what to do..so now what? No mommy and me moments" Sam spat.

"Look, I don't think that anything I say to you is really going to make up for this horrible thing that I did in your eyes. But I think that you should know that you weren't willingly given away" said Alexis. _More like forcefully..and that's only the half of it._

"What does that mean" sniffled Sam gently wiping the tears from her eyes with her hands.

"It means that my father, your grandfather Mikkos was---how do I put it—theres really no other way to say it but that he was crazy. He didn't feel it was proper for me to have a child or to be taking so much time away from my studies" Alexis sighed dying inside as she revealed her private pain.

"Proper? What was I some kind of dent in your life full of princes and mid afternoon teas?" cried Sam. _I cant believe im listening to this..its stupid and im just hurting myself._

"No, You were wonderful and I had no intention of giving you away. My father on the other hand had a lot of ideas. I never wanted to be a Cassadine..hell I don't even go by Natasha anymore. But my dad wanted me to be something that I wasn't. Maybe a younger, more brown-haired version of his mother. My father was a cold man, Sam. He didn't show love or compassion for anyone and he certainly could have cared less how I felt about you. Not to mention Helena would have used you as an opportunity" said Alexis.

"Opportunity? Opportunity for what?" Sam asked calming down long enough for her face to go from a deep shade of red to a healthy pink.

"An opportunity to create the Cassadine she always wanted. Stefan was an embarrassment because he could feel, Nikolas never wanted anything to do with the evils of the family, Stavros was too weak to kill all the Spencers and that disappointed my dear old grandma" said Alexis.

"So what?" said Sam. _I understand all this..but so what?_

"Sam, you are a great person now. Strong, kind, loving and so much more..if you had been raised by the Cassadine family then you would have turned out very different. You could be cold, calculating,..well you would be Helena..without all the wrinkles and the Jackie Onassis knockoff suits" said Alexis. _That would be horrible..even I cant stand looking at the evil woman._

"Okay, I understand…but what about my father" Sam asked hoping for more than just a vague response.

"I-I- trust me Sam you don't want to know about him" said Alexis. _I cant tell her the whole truth..it would ruin any chance we had of having a relationship._

"I want to know" said Sam. _Why wont she tell me?_

"No, Sam—you don't" said Lucky as he walked in having gone to the station to do a little research on Alexis and this whole ordeal.

"What do you mean I don't want to know Lucky" said Sam looking to him.

Alexis saw Lucky and mouthed the words "don't tell her"

"Your father's not someone you ever want to meet" he said.

"Someone tell me something here" said Sam

"You'll learn it all eventually" said Alexis

"Eventually" said Sam


	5. We cant be friends

Authors Note: Okay Im updating as soon as I can..just to let you know..that I mentioned Alexis was married when we started out the story and I realized she cant be married to Ric cause he ran off with Elizabeth so just for story purpose im going to have it be Nexis(ned and alexis). The WTD story is going to come to light this chapter and I had to use the one person I could think of that Sam wouldn't have been with because then it would be nasty lol.

"eventually?" said Sam. _No not eventually I want to know now_.

"Sam, Someone that you probably hate is your father..and I don't think you want to know" Alexis replied. _She can never know the truth about it…it would send a shock through the entire city of Port Charles_.

Sam turned and looked at Lucky who had been silent ever since he had revealed he knew who her dad was and said pleadingly "Lucky, I really need to know who it is alright? How can it be any worse than having her for a mother"

"Sam, It's worse alright…it's tons worse than anything that you ever thought of" said Lucky. _Maybe I should just tell her the truth and get it over with..do I realty want to be a part of keeping secrets that aren't even mine. _

Alexis than looked at Lucky with a look of desperation_. God, If you are even there you have to make sure she never finds out.. _

"Lucky, you are a good guy and I really like you. Now even if we are only friends you need to tell me who it is or else we have no future as anything" said Sam. She wasn't about to act weak in the moment when she couldn't afford to be.

Lucky looked around the room at Alexis and then to Sam and was about to reveal everything when Ned walked into the room. He had been in the kitchen fixing them some dinner.

"Alexis? What is going on out here" said Ned. We were supposed to be eating a half hour ago.

"Nothing Ned, Sam just came by to talk to me and things got a little heated that's all" said Alexis not sure if she should tell Ned the whole thing yet.

Ned noticed Lucky standing there "And what is my mothers new husbands chip off the old block son doing here? Shouldn't he be off dragging your father out of the gutter?" said Ned.

"Don't talk about Lucky or his dad like that, Ned" said Sam becoming angry every time her stepfather opened his mouth.

"Ned, honey listen I think maybe you should go and wait for me in the kitchen and I will explain everything when I am finished here with Sam" said Alexis adding an "I promise" at the end. _I wonder how Ned will take the news_.

"Alright..i shouldn't stay out here anyway I have to make sure that dinner stays warm. But try not to be too much longer" said Ned giving Alexis a kiss and going back into the kitchen.

"I would apologize for ned but it's the Quartermaine nature to trash talk and I don't think I should apologize for who he is anymore than you should apologize for you are" said Alexis.

"I don't care about what he said okay? I just want the truth and someone is going to tell me right now or else" Sam became enraged

"Alright Sam, You want the truth about your paternity? I will tell you the truth" said Lucky.

Alexis couldn't believe that he was going to do it..he didn't have any right to. Then again she wasn't exactly singing like a canary..but with good reason.

Sam took a deep breath and waited for Lucky to tell her the news she had been waiting to hear all her life—well at least since she found out she was adopted.

"Here's a picture of your father" said Lucky not even able to utter the mans name.

Sam took the picture and looked at it and said "oh my god"

"I told you it was bad" said Alexis

"well when you said bad I thought you were saying dead or something not alive and living in port charles" said Sam

"Sam, You can't tell him you're his daughter..i mean look how his other kid turned out" said Alexis

"Even as bad as he is don't yuou think he deserves to know about me" said Sam

"No I don't" said Alexis

Lucky chimed in "Maybe we should all calm down"

"This is crazy how can I be a Cassadine and an Alcazar" said Sam. She couldn't believe that her father was Lorenzo Alcazar. Lorenzo Alcazar was a mobster and Sam didn't have the best luck with them. What was she going to do?


	6. The Everlasting Fall

"I warned you it was better not to know" said Alexis. _I wish I never knew who it was…then I wouldn't have to have the very uncomfortable conversation im going to have later on with Ned._

"Alexis, just back off from her. Alright? She's in shock and she doesn't need your i-told-you-so's" said Lucky trying to get Alexis to back off.

"I just can't believe this…all my life I thought I had the wrong parents. I thought there was no way that anyone could be so cruel to their own child. A child they made out of love and now I know that they weren't my parents. But I still feel like somehow I've gotten screwed in the parental department" said Sam.

"It's understandable to feel that way…I wouldn't want Lorenzo as my father either" said Lucky trying to navigate the obviously very delicate situation.

"It's not just that. I mean how in the world did I get Alexis Davis and Lorenzo Alcazar as parents? What kind of sick joke is that? What does god have against me? I lose my baby, I lost that jerk Jason, and now this!" said Sam. Alexis felt like someone was ripping her to pieces

"Sam, maybe you should calm down. Why don't you and I go talk somewhere?" asked Lucky thinking it was best Sam not be around her mother at the time.

"Maybe we should" Sam managed to say before she went silent.

"We can talk later about this, Sam. I will answer any questions you have" said Alexis then walking into the kitchen to deal with Ned.

Lucky and Sam went to his place to talk about what had happened. Lucky was worried though because the whole ride over she had been silent as a mouse. She hadn't said anything since Alexis's house when he suggested they leave. Lucky opened the door to his apartment a little emptier now that Elizabeth had moved in with Ric. He closed the door after Sam walked through and went and grabbed a few drinks out of the refrigerator and sat down with Sam on the couch.

"I know that you may not want to talk about it and I understand completely. So, im not going to force you to tell me what is going through your head right now. But I would like to hear if you would like to tell me" said Lucky genuinely concerned for the girl he was growing to like more each minute.

"I don't understand this. I don't understand why I am always the one to be punished. I lost Danny, Lila, Jason and now I find all of this out and I just can't help but feel more alone then ever. I have a mother—one who willingly or not gave me away like yesterdays newspaper and I have a father—who ironically is submerged in a world that I am trying to separate myself from because it's too painful to even be involved in after Jason did what he did" said Sam feeling as if she was so alone that no one cared.

"You are not alone, Sam. You are never going to be alone. I mean you are a great girl and have so much going for you--your beautiful, smart, and you know how to con anyone you want to, not to mention your sweet, strong and you have a great sense of humor. How can you be alone when all that's true?" asked Lucky trying to make her feel better after everything that had happened that night.

"Lucky, I—I know what you are saying and I—I don't really know how to respond to it" she said

"I am just telling you what you already know" said Lucky.

Then Sam did the unthinkable in that situation. She kissed Lucky and after a minute Lucky pulled away.

"Sam, You know that I like you a lot and that there is nothing more that I would like to do than have a shot with you but not this way" Lucky replied with a sigh

"Not this way?" asked Sam wondering what he meant.

"Yeah not when you are vulnerable and upset and just wanting to feel something other than hate and disappointment for another person. You are better than that. You deserve more than that and I deserve more than that too" said Lucky remembering how things with Summer had started and even when he got back together with Elizabeth they were in the heat of the moment.

"Is that what you think I am" said Sam

"No" Lucky said

"What do you mean" she asked

"I don't think that's how you are; I know that's how you are right now because I have been there…you know that my dad is Luke Spencer for god's sakes. I know all about how you feel" said Lucky.

Sam felt like he was a nice guy and that he cared enough to not want to take advantage of her although it would have been so easy to in that moment. She looked to Lucky and said "Maybe we should do something more productive"

"I think I have an idea" said Lucky remembering something that they could do.

Meanwhile at the Ashton household things were about to get rocky.

Ned had been waiting on Alexis since Sam had gotten there and he was still waiting even after she had left. He sat down after he re-heated dinner for the fourth time and looked at the clock—which said 9:30 p.m. and then Alexis walked into the dining room and sat down.

"Alexis, what in the world is going on?" asked Ned a little concerned that she had been gone so long.

"I—I uh need to talk to you, Ned" said Alexis with a hint of sadness and regret and anger underneath it all.

"about what?" asked Ned

"About my past" said Alexis finally admitting even if it wasn't out loud to anyone that she had one and it was catching up with her.


End file.
